630-296-7536
Hilf mir, hilf mir, bla bla bla. Ich werde dich nicht mit so etwas nerven. Sogar wenn ich deine Hilfe wollte, könntest du nichts tun, denn deine Hilfe ist nutzlos. Warum? Weil du kein Mitglied bist. Ich wünschte, ich wäre es auch nicht. Es fing alles ganz harmlos an. Mit einem Telefonanruf. Ich war seit ein paar Stunden auf, auspacken und saubermachen, während ich auf einen Anruf des Klempners wartete. Ich war gerade in eine Hütte gezogen und das Bauunternehmen hatte einfach alles vermasselt. Und deswegen habe ich nun die wundervolle Aufgabe, kompetente Leute anzurufen, die alles in Ordnung bringen können, was die ursprünglichen Erbauer falsch gemacht haben. Das Telefon klingelte um 12:06. Nicht schlecht, dachte ich. Normalerweise machen sich Klempner nicht die Mühe, vor 5 anzurufen oder aufzutauchen. Als ich den Hörer abhob, hatte ich nicht einmal die Chance hallo zu sagen, bevor eine Frauenstimme sich meldete. „Bitte warten Sie einen Moment auf den nächsten verfügbaren Mitarbeiter.“ Ich sprang auf den kleinen Schrank in der Küche und setzte mich. Das war einer der wenigen Orte in der Hütte, die nicht mit Kisten zugestellt waren. Aufzugmusik sickerte in mein Ohr. Ich war bereits dabei, einzunicken, als die Musik stoppte und zweimal ein Klavierakkord ertönte, der klang als würde er aus drei Noten bestehen, die nicht ganz zusammenpassten. Eine Stimme erklang. „Willkommen bei Boothworld Industries. Mein Name ist Samantha und ich bin heute ihre Kundenbetreuerin. Name?“ Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte, also nannte ich ihr meinen Namen. „Sir, wir wissen, wer Sie sind. Ich bin Ihre Kundenbetreuerin. Bitte geben Sie mir einen Namen.“ „Ich verstehe nicht“, sagte ich. „Irgendjemand, Sir. Wir brauchen nur einen Namen.“ „Ähm, okay“, sagte ich. Ich dachte mir einen Namen aus. „Harold Withers.“ „Sir, als Ihre Kundenbetreuerin muss ich Sie darauf hinweisen, dass fiktive Namen oder Namen von Leuten, die Sie nicht kennen, nicht verwendet werden können.“ „Verwendet für was?“, fragte ich. Wie konnte sie wissen, dass ich mir den Namen nur ausgedacht hatte? Die ganze Sache fühlte sich an, als wäre es so eine Art Scherz, aber bis jetzt kannte quasi niemand meine neue Telefonnummer. „Remodellieren.“ „Remodellieren? Ist da der Klempner?“ „Willkommen bei Boothworld Industries. Mein Name ist Samantha und ich bin heute ihre Kundenbetreuerin. Name?“ Ich interpretierte das als ja und gab ihnen den Namen einer alten Exfreundin. „Jessica Goodwin.“ Ich konnte das Klacken einer Tastatur am anderen Ende der Leitung hören. Es klang, als würde die Frau mit ihren Fäusten auf das Ding einhämmern. Nach einer kurzen Weile kehrte die Frau zurück. „Jessica Goodwin“, sagte sie. „Remodellierung ist angesetzt für den 21. August 2015. Möchten sie den Termin umlegen?“ Ich war still an meinem Ende der Leitung. Ich konnte das nicht glauben. Irgendjemand musste mir einen Streich spielen. „Wer ist da? Bist du das, Jessica? Versuchst du, mich zu verarschen?“, fragte ich. Die Frau antwortete für eine lange Zeit nicht. Ich dachte, wer auch immer am anderen Ende war, würde sich gerade das Lachen verkneifen. „Hallo?“, fragte ich. „Ja oder Nein, Sir?“, fragte die Frau zurück. „Ja?“, sagte ich, ohne zu verstehen, was sie meinte. „Ich hätte einen Termin am Dienstag. Wäre das in Ordnung?“ An diesem Punkt, dachte ich, ich würde verrückt werden und dass es in Wirklichkeit die Klempnerfirma wäre. „Was ist mit heute?“, fragte ich, „Haben Sie heute nichts mehr frei?“ „Normalerweise können wir einen Termin nicht so kurzfristig umlegen, aber heute hatten wir eine Stornierung. Wie ist drei Uhr Nachmittags für Sie?“ „Drei Uhr ist in Ordnung“, sagte ich. „Dann drei Uhr. Wünschen Sie einen Benachrichtigungsanruf?“ „Sicher.“ „Wunderbar. Wir von Boothworld Industries sagen danke und willkommen im Club. Wunderschöner Tag.“ Dieser seltsame Akkord ertönte wieder zweimal und der Anruf endete. Ich verdrehte die Augen und machte mich wieder ans Auspacken. Mein Telefon klingelte um Punkt drei Uhr diesen Nachmittag. „Hallo?“, sagte ich. „Sir. Hier ist wieder Samatha von Boothworld Industries. Ihr Benachrichtigungsanruf beginnt jetzt.“ „Was soll das -“, fing ich an, wurde aber von den Klaviertönen unterbrochen, die in mein Ohr schmetterten, dann hörte ich Jessicas Stimme. „Wieso tun Sie das?“, fragte Jessica. Ich konnte hören, wie sie in Tränen ausbrach. „Jessica?“, fragte ich. „Sir“, meldete sich die Telefonistin, „Sie kann Sie nicht hören. Dies ist ein Benachrichtigungsanruf. Die Bestellung wurde bereits durchgeführt.“ „Bitte“, flehte Jessica, „bitte tun Sie das nicht, ich mache alles, was Sie wollen, Ich-“ Jessicas Stimme wurde zu einem Röcheln abgewürgt und alles was ich am Telefon hören konnte war das Rascheln von Stoff und noch mehr Röcheln. Schließlich hörte es auf und jemand nahm den Hörer. „Der geplante Auftrag wurde durchgeführt“, sagte eine Männerstimme. „Wir von Boothworld Industries sagen danke und willkommen im Club. Wunderschöner Tag.“ „Sir?“ Die Telefonistin war zurück in der Leitung. „War alles zu ihrer Zufriedenheit?“ Ich saß eine lange Zeit da, kalter Schweiß lief meinen Brustkorb hinunter. Jessica ist meine Ex gewesen, weil ich sie und meinen besten Freund in der Highschool auf einer Party beim Vögeln erwischt hatte. Ich lächelte und flüsterte: „Das war perfekt.“ „Wunderbar“, sagte die Telefonistin. „Wir bei Boothworld Industries sind stets zu Ihren Diensten. Würden Sie gerne eine weitere Bestellung aufgeben?“ Während ich auf das Wasser starrte, das von der Tür des Geschirrspülers tropfte, wurde mein Grinsen breiter. „Ja“, sagte ich. „Ja, würde ich.“ „Name?“ „Dan. Den Nachnamen kenne ich nicht. Er ist Bauunternehmer.“ „Dan Arencibia. 13. Juli 2032. Möchten Sie eine Terminänderung?“ „Ja“, sagte ich. „Würde Ihnen Mittwoch passen?“ „Haben Sie nicht gesagt, Sie hätten einen Termin am Dienstag verfügbar?“, fragte ich. „Das habe ich, aber leider ist der mittlerweile belegt. Würde Ihnen Mittwoch passen?“ „Nein“, sagte ich, „an diesem Tag habe ich ein Bewerbungsgespräch. Was ist mit Donnerstag?“ „Donnerstag geht leider nicht. Ihre Remodellierung steht Mittwoch Abend an.“ „Was?“, fragte ich. Sie wiederholte exakt denselben Satz noch einmal. „Können wir meine Remodellierung verschieben?“, fragte ich. „Natürlich können wir, Sir“, sagte die Frau. Es klang als würde sie am anderen Ende der Leitung lächeln. „Es gibt immer einen Weg.“ Ich wartete darauf, dass sie mir erklären würde wie. Sie sagte nichts. „WIE?“, fragte ich. „Boothworld Industries sucht immer nach neuen Mitgliedern. Natürlich sind wir ein Club, dem man nur mit einer Einladung beitreten kann. Unglücklicherweise sind unsere Mitgliedszahlen in den letzten Jahren gefallen. Wirtschaftliche Gründe. Kriege. Politik. Was wir von Ihnen erwarten, wenn Sie ihre eigene Remodellierung verhindern wollen, ist, dass sie uns bei der Anwerbung einiger neuer Mitglieder helfen.“ Das Licht am Ende des Tunnels, dachte ich. „Wie viele Mitglieder brauchen Sie?“, fragte ich. „Eintausend.“ Ich schluckte. „Eintausend?“ „Ja, Sir. Andernfalls müssen wir Ihren angesetzten Termin beibehalten. Wir müssen Sie darauf hinweisen, dass das Mitglied, das diesen Termin angesetzt hat, einen Benachrichtigungsanruf verlangt hat.“ Alles hörte für mich an diesem Punkt auf. Mein ganzes Leben zog an mir vorbei, wie ich nichts getan habe, nichts bewirkt habe. Mein Mund fühlte sich tatsächlich an wie ausgetrocknet. Ich hatte immer gedacht, das wäre nur so etwas, was Leute in Büchern schreiben, um es dramatisch wirken zu lassen. Ist es nicht. „Ich besorge Ihnen Ihre eintausend Mitglieder“, flüsterte ich. „Wir von Boothworld Industries sagen danke und willkommen im Club. Wunderschöner Tag.“ Die Verbindung wurde beendet. Ich legte auf und starrte eine lange Zeit das Telefon an. Ich habe einen Termin zur Remodellierung am Mittwoch und irgendwo wird irgendjemand einen Benachrichtigungsanruf erhalten, um meine letzten Atemzüge zu hören, wenn ich nicht eintausend neue Mitglieder dazu bringen kann, Boothworld Industries beizutreten. Schon witzig. Ich wollte immer Mitglied eines Elite-Clubs sein. Skull and Bones. New World Order. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie ich hineingekommen bin, aber jetzt bin ich Mitglied. Ich habe bis Mittwoch, um es zu genießen. Wie ich am Anfang sagte: Selbst wenn ich deine Hilfe wollte, könntest du nichts tun, denn du bist kein Mitglied. Mitgliedschaft ist nur auf Einladung möglich. Ich lade dich ein. Du kannst mir helfen. Ruf einfach '630-296-7536 ' an. des Übersetzers: Landesvorwahl der USA ist +1. Original: 630-296-7536 by boothworld Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Übersetzung